Leaves in Summer
by Phoenix Oblivion
Summary: Leafpool has made terrible mistakes. First of all, she fell in love with a cat from a different Clan as a medicine cat- she thought it would all be over then, but then she gave birth to kits. Now, she feels like her whole life is falling apart around her, but her suffering has only just begun. How can she live with the guilt of falling in love once more, with her own sister's mate?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Those of you who have read rant six of Warriors Rants will know this is my fav crack ship. And I like a good one-shot, so I'm writing one on that subject here. Hope you enjoy it!**

**So yeah, pretty much it. Hope you enjoy this one-shot on BrambleXLeaf. I really enjoyed writing it, and I think this is probably one of the best things I've ever written.**

* * *

**Leaves in Summer:**

**Oneshot**

The silence of the forest was definite. Nothing disturbed the quiet of the night except for the occasional call of an owl or the scurry of a mouse upon the ground. There was no wind, so the trees didn't shake. Neither was there rain: that night you could see the constellations of StarClan clearer in the sky than the sun on the brightest day of Greenleaf.

Suddenly, a hawthorn bush rustled. Even the owls and mice fell silent, waiting to see what this unknown intruder upon the forest was. From the bush, out stepped a cat. Quickly, the tension of the undergrowth around the she-cat returned to normal- the animals were used to the activity of lots of cats in this area, and they all knew that they didn't hunt at night.

The she-cat let out a long yawn, and she shook her pale brown tabby pelt. Her amber eyes glowed in the darkness; they searched frantically through the trees, looking for an unknown enemy that could pounce on her at any moment. She was not at ease. Like a fawn taking it's first look at the world.

Then she whispered one word. '_Crowfeather...'_

She shook her head and planted her haunches comfortably on the ground, wrapping her tail neatly over her paws. After the almost unnerving silence of the forest, a wind was now coming up, and the bushes began to shake in the breeze. She quivered a little, before raising her head and staring at the stars.

_Spottedleaf! _She prayed silently, closing her deep amber eyes as she sought out StarClan for their guidance. _When you told me to follow my heart, all those moons ago, I didn't know it would amount to this. _She sighed. _I've lost everything. My love. My kits. My position as medicine cat- the trust of my Clan. _She opened her eyes, and a single tear burst down her cheek. _I feel like I've been-_

*****:**

_-ripped apart and fed to dogs. _

Unknown to the she-cat, elsewhere in the forest, a dark brown tabby tomcat sat high up in the swaying branches of a yew tree. His eyes, instead of praying to StarClan, were mixed firmly upon the ground. _I… don't know what to think anymore. _His tail draped over the branch, shaking a little. _I feel like my heart's been ripped in two. How can you hate someone yet at the same time love them so much?_

_That's always been the way with Squirrelflight and me. _The tom pictured the she-cat in his eyes. Her short, ginger pelt with emerald green eyes like that of her mother and father, and the subtle beauty in her posture and voice. _She- she lied to me. About my own,_ he hesitated,_ about Leafpool's kits. How can I ever trust her again? _

Almost as if the tom and the she-cat's minds were inexplicably linked: like their destinies followed the same trail, the two ThunderClan cats once more shared the same thought.

_All I know is that it's never going to be the same as it used to be again._

The tom stayed quiet and leaped down from the branches of the yew tree, landing softly on the lush green grass. The she-cat let out one more sigh, before turning back and heading in the direction of the ThunderClan camp.

Little did both of them know, that in fact the two cat's destinies, some time in the near future, were going to intertwine...

* * *

The next morning, Leafpool emerged from the ThunderClan warriors den. She looked back into the shadows. The sun was rising, casting the first few beams of light of the new dawn around the ThunderClan camp. It shone with the promise of a beautiful new day.

The she-cat was almost the first one awake. She hadn't slept much the previous night, and she had spent a quarter of it out in the forest. She let out a yawn and attempted to blink the tiredness out of her eyes. It helped a little, but her muscles still felt heavy.

She was hungry, and the only other two cats awake were Cloudtail and Brightheart. The senior warriors sat just in front of the freshkill pile, enjoying a fat and plump pigeon. Only in the season of Greenleaf would the ThunderClan warriors _ever _find something so appetising.

There was a time when the two cats wouldn't have hesitated in letting Leafpool eat with them. But now, hardly anyone seemed willing, and to be honest, she couldn't blame them. Ever since Hollyleaf, her own daughter, had revealed her old secret at a gathering, the only cat who'd really eat with her was Squirrelflight.

For a moment, Leafpool was washed over with nostalgia. Ever since she'd returned to ThunderClan after running away with Crowfeather, her old scars had begun to heal. The cats, over the moons, had begun to trust her again. Leafpool's life had been bliss as a medicine cat, but now, she was back to square one again.

The she-cat shook her head, though nerves flew around her body like a snowstorm. She began to approach the two cats, hoping beyond doubt that they'd allow her to share.

As soon as Cloudtail and Brightheart noticed Leafpool's approach, they stopped their conversation and watched her like a hawk to it's prey, their eyes narrowed. Leafpool gulped a little, but didn't hesitate. 'Hi,' she began, her soft voice wracked with insecurity. 'There's no chance, I could, um, share with yo-'

'Come on Brightheart.' Cloudtail quickly interrupted, his voice harsh and cold. The tom swallowed the remains of the pigeon and stood up with his mate. 'Let's go and eat somewhere else, where _real _ThunderClan cats can eat with us.'

Hurt filled Leafpool's gaze, but she bowed her head. As the pair padded away, she didn't receive an apologetic glance from Brightheart. They didn't even glance back. _Well that went well. _Leafpool thought, preventing herself from crying. The she-cat sat down in the Cloudtail's first spot, selected the scrawniest piece of prey she could find (a vole) and began to eat, her body hunched over with shame.

Now, her clan-mates were beginning to emerge from their dens. She watched them enviously when they exchanged the latest news and gossip that had been spreading around ThunderClan, laughing and already enjoying the beautiful Greenleaf day. She turned her head and found herself once more staring out into the horizon. She wondered if her ancestors were truly still with her. She hadn't received any sign from them ever since last moon, just after the revelation. She knew she was no longer a medicine cat, but she had always felt that she shared a special connection with StarClan.

Just then, the hair on her neck prickled a little and her ears stood straight. She felt like she being watched: it wasn't like she wasn't used to this by now, but this was different. She knew the stare was intense, like whatever was looking at her only had eyes for her.

She looked back at the cats coming out of the warrior's den to see Brambleclaw, the deputy of ThunderClan, staring at her with those deep amber eyes. Leafpool felt uncomfortable, and she concentrated her gaze on her half finished vole. Occasionally, she glanced up, to see him still looking at her.

Just then, another tom, Brackenfur, headed over in Brambleclaw's direction, sat down and began to talk. It took Brackenfur a moment to realise why Brambleclaw was distracted, and then he followed the brown tom's gaze to Leafpool.

The she-cat didn't dare look up. She didn't know why Brambleclaw seemed to be so interested in her all of a sudden, but he heard a soft whisper that was unmistakably Brackenfur's voice. She didn't know what he said, but she knew that it was spiteful because of the spitting tone she detected.

She waited for laughter form Brambleclaw. Anything that would signify that he was he was staring at her just out of hate. Out of any cat in the Clan, she understood why Brambleclaw, the deputy, would despise her. After moons of caring for three kits he believed to be his own, he had just discovered that they weren't his, and belonged to her and a WindClan tom.

But she was shocked by what she heard next. She heard the sound of a deep voice snapping at another, and she looked up to see Brackenfur looking absolutely speechless. She looked around the camp, searching for Brambleclaw, and to her absolute shock, found that the tom was towering over her, having padded over to her after the exchange with Brackenfur.

'Hey Leafpool.' He said, a smile upon his face. His eyes beheld a determined expression. 'It's a nice morning, isn't it?'

Leafpool was so dumbfounded that she didn't really know what to say. _What in StarClan's name is Brambleclaw doing? _She thought. _I thought everyone had put it upon themselves not to speak to me. _'Um, she stuttered, disbelievingly. 'I, um… I guess.'

The tom nodded, and Leafpool's eyes darted around anxiously. She noticed many of her clan-mates were watching the scene with smirks on their faces. Those who hadn't as of yet noticed were being gestured by their friends in her and Brambleclaw's direction. _They think he's having a go at me. _

_I hope he isn't. _

There was an awkward silence between Leafpool and Brambleclaw, before the tom coughed. The determination in his eyes had, like her, been replaced with an anxious expression. He must've realised there was no backing out of it now, for the tom flicked his tail to the spot beside her. 'Mind if I sit down?'

Leafpool had to prevent herself from smirking at her clan-mates's surprised gazes. She still wasn't quite so sure of what the deputy was intending. _Could this be some sort've cruel prank?_

She nodded her head slowly, and Brambleclaw plonked down beside her. He noticed the remains of the vole at her paw steps. 'You still hungry?' He asked her, his voice taking on a pleasant tone.

Leafpool thought about this for the moment. To be perfectly honest, she was still starving and felt like she could eat the forest, and she knew that Brambleclaw hadn't eaten yet. 'Yep.' She replied. 'We can share if you'd like?' She ventured.

'Sure.' Brambleclaw replied. Leafpool was just about to turn around and take another piece of prey in her jaws, this time suiting two cats, but Brambleclaw beat her to it. He got to his paws and picked up a large rabbit, and settled back down beside Leafpool. He nosed the rabbit towards her, but Leafpool shook her head.

He shrugged and began to tuck into the rabbit. Leafpool realised just how absolutely silent the camp had gone. Everyone was watching the scene unfold in front of them with undying curiosity. She looked up at the Highledge and saw her father, Firestar, who was also watching her interaction with Brambleclaw. She was so taken back by her Clans reaction, that she didn't notice at first Brambleclaw's second move.

He picked up the rabbit and laid it on her paws. Leafpool looked up, and amber eyes met amber. It was a sweet act of kindness, almost gentle, like a son to his sickly mother. 'Thank you.' She said quietly, and she too began to tuck into the rabbit.

The next few minutes took place in silence. Leafpool was reminded of the forest last night, and how peaceful it had been. But Leafpool wasn't reassured by it, as she had been by the forest though. This just made her feel embarrassed. Not only that, there was a beautiful warmth spreading through her. She didn't know how much the moment meant to Brambleclaw, but his small act of kindness was making her feel better than she had done in a moon.

After the two finished the rabbit, the deputy stood up and licked his chops. There was a new found confidence displayed in his expression. 'Well thanks, for letting me share.' He said brightly.

Leafpool didn't look up, but she murmured her own thanks, and the tom moved away from her and back towards his clan-mates, evidently about to perform his usual duties as deputy and send out the patrols for the morning.

Suddenly remembering that she was now serving as a warrior, Leafpool leapt to her paws and trotted over to the mass. The stares of her clan-mates were no longer hostile as they usually were- they were just looking at her weirdly.

'Hey Leafpool!' A cheery voice echoed to her side. The white-chested female turned and saw Squirrelfight, her sister, moving towards her. She wasn't at first sure about how Squirrelflight had taken what just transpired, but she couldn't help but smile herself when she saw the beam upon her sister's face.

'Hi!' Leafpool said, thoroughly cheered up. She brought her tongue briskly down her pelt for a moment, getting her fur to stand still. 'How you doing sis?'

Squirrelfight skidded to a halt beside her, her emerald eyes glowing in the sunshine. Leafpool found herself admiring her kins' tireless energy. 'Well, I wasn't doing so good when I woke up,' she panted, before sitting up straight. 'But I tell you what, I certainly feel good now!'

Leafpool purred louder than the engine of a monster. 'Me too.' She swivelled her body round to have a look at Brambleclaw, looking strong and confident through the crowd. 'I can't believe he did that.'

'I know!' Squirrelflight nodded vigorously. Suddenly, a sad look passed over her eyes as she too looked at Brambleclaw. 'I wish he'd forgive me- this is why I love him so much.' She whispered.

For not the first time, the former medicine cat felt guilty. She knew it was mostly her fault that Squirrelflight and her destined mate had grown apart. Squirrelflight had taken on her kits as a favour, and look what it had done to her life. 'I'm sorry.' Leafpool said.

Squirreflight's eyes quickly widened, and the sadness evaporated faster than it had come. 'Don't be sorry.' Her sister moved forward and muzzled her Leafpool's cheek reassuringly. 'It's always been like this with me and Brambleclaw. We got through that whole thing with Hawkforst, didn't we?' She huffed. 'Besides, like you told me when we were young. We're meant to be together! It's written in the stars.'

Leafpool quickly agreed with her, but her attentions were diverted when she saw her son, Jayfeather, looking at her with his somewhat disturbing blind gaze. Leafpool refused to look back at him, but she saw immediately that her other son, Lionblaze, was repeating exactly what had just taken place between their real mother and their foster father.

'You may get through this,' Leafpool sighed, 'but I doubt my remaining kits will ever trust me be again.' A sadness passed through her at the thought of Hollyleaf, who had collapsed under the pressure of her life going against everything she had ever believed in. She had been crushed in the rocks of the tunnels, and lost forever to the darkness.

Squirrelflight didn't say anything to this, all she did was stare at her sister, understanding her litter-mates sadness. She shook her pelt and forced a smile onto her face. 'Come on Leafpool.' She said with fake warmness. 'You may be wanted on patrol.'

* * *

Later that day, Leafpool returned to camp after going hunting on her own. The sun was falling in the sky; night was drawing in. Though she had been on a solo hunting patrol willingly, she hadn't returned with any prey. Leafpool was pathetic at hunting. Even she knew that, and as she came into camp, it wasn't like she didn't notice the disapproving glares she received from her previous friends and family.

She wasn't hungry because of the large rabbit she had shared with Brambleclaw earlier, and both him and Squirrelflight, who she usually spent her time with nowadays, were out of camp. Both on the same patrol. She let her mind wonder for a second. _I wonder how that's turning out. _

She padded into the warrior's den and sat down in her nest, making herself comfortable. She thought about Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's relationship. _My sister has told me more than once that she's gonna try and apologise to him soon. _She considered whether Squirrelflight would try today, but she very much doubted it. _No, it's too soon after the incident.  
_

Suddenly, Leafpool was reminded of how tired she was. Now, after a day of patrolling, she was even more exhausted. The she-cat allowed herself to yawn, and was just about to curl up in a ball and go to sleep when she heard a voice from outside the warrior's den.

'Leafpool?' The voice said.

The former medicine cat shook away her frustration at not being able to rest, and then sat up. 'Um, yeah.' She called back. 'I'm in here.'

Sandstorm, Leafpool's mother, padded into the den just after Leafpool had called her. The she-cat found herself feeling surprised: her mother hadn't talked to her in awhile, and neither had her father. _Have they forgiven me?_

_'_Oh!' The light ginger she-cat exclaimed, before shaking her head in exasperation. 'I searched all over the camp for you, and then a load of cats told me that you had gone out hunting on a solo patrol.' She looked her up and down. 'I don't suppose you caught anything?' She asked hopefully.

Leafpool felt a little embarrassed but shook her head. 'No. Sorry.'

Her mother seemed disappointed, but didn't press her about trying to learn more warriors skills. Instead, the she-cat simply shook her head, and changed the subject. 'Well, anyway, Leafpool, I was looking for you to talk about…' She paused for a moment. 'About your acceptance in ThunderClan.'

Instantly, Leafpool felt confused, and equally disappointed. _And here I was, _she thought, _thinking that my mother was going to come up with a long and heartbreaking forgiveness speech. _She didn't allow her feelings to show upon her face, so instead she just signalled for Sandstorm to continue.

The light ginger she-cat nodded and padded a little closer. 'You see Leafpool,' she said, a little quieter than before, 'me and your father have been really worried about you over the past moon, what with the whole Clan taking the matter of your kits so…' Sandstorm struggled to find the correct word. 'Badly.'

Leafpool just nodded, feeling more puzzled by the second. _Where is this going?_

'We know it will take a very long time for the Clan to accept you again: we learnt that through experience with the whole matter of Crowfeather-' Leafpool noticed how quickly she took on addressing the matter of Crowfeather, 'so I thought that we should give you some advice.'

The former medicine eyes diluted. 'What do you mean, advice?'

Sandstorm stared at her daughter for a few tense filled moments, before opening her mouth and speaking the words that would change Leafpool's path.

'You should take a new mate.'

* * *

**Yeah, I know I said this was gonna be a one-shot, but there's too much content in what I have planned for the story for it to just be a oneshot. May end up being about ten chapters long.**

**Well, hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Leaves in Summer**

**Chapter Two:**

For a moment, Leafpool was so shocked that she found herself incapable of speech. _A mate?!_ Leafpool yowled internally. _You've got to be kidding me! As if that would make things any better than they are!_

Obviously seeing her daughters incredulous look, Sandstorm quickly continued. 'Look, I know you probably don't want to. It's a big ask, what with Crowfeather, but...' She hesitated. 'But it will help. Your clan-mates will-'

Leafpool was barely listening to her mother. Her blood boiled hotter than fire in her veins. 'Don't want to?' She whispered, trying desperately to keep herself calm. 'You know I don't want another mate. How can you suggest something like that?'

Sandstorm's ears flattened against the side of her head: Leafpool could see the guilt in her mother's eyes. 'It's happened before.' She said. 'Crowfeather himself has done it.'

'I don't care if Crowfeather has done it!' She snapped. Her tail lashed from side to side, her anger levels rising. The truth was, Leafpool knew perfectly well that Crowfeather had taken Nightcloud as a mate for this reason; it hurt her deep inside. Every time it was mentioned by anyone, the former medicine cat felt like hitting something. 'In fact, that just makes me want to take another mate even less.'

Sandstorm opened her mouth, but Leafpool interrupted sharply, getting to her paws. 'Besides, who do you know in ThunderClan that would _want _to have me as their mate.' She said bitterly, pacing up and down. 'If you were a tom, would you want to mate with someone who'd broken both the medicine cat code, and had kits with a warrior from a different Clan?'

She glanced at Sandstorm, waiting for a reply. 'Well, who?' She asked again.

When in answer, all Leafpool received was silence, she laughed bitterly and turned her back, curling up into a spiky ball of bristling fur. 'Yeah.' She replied. 'I thought so.'

Sandstorm was quiet for a moment, before the she-cat huffed and got to her paws. 'Fine.' She said, before she too turned her back and padded away towards the exit to the warrior's den. She paused just as she was about to leave. 'But Leafpool...' she began, before sighing. 'Just think about it, okay?'

And with that, Sandstorm disappeared out from warrior's den, leaving Leafpool alone curled up in her nest. As soon as her mother had gone, the tabby white and brown she-cat hissed. 'I can't believe her.' She said under her breath. 'A mate? She's crazy.'

* * *

Brambleclaw sauntered through the forest with ease, leading his patrol along the ShadowClan border. Though on the surface, he seemed calm and cool, he was feeling nervous. At the moment, ShadowClan had been making advances on their territory- that meant it was important to patrol this border more frequently than others.

He spared a glance behind him to make the sure the rest of the patrol were keeping up. The cats with him were Cloudtail, Birchfall, Icecloud and Squirrelflight. His eyes narrowed a little when he saw the ginger she-cat trailing at the back, staring at him. She diverted her gaze as soon as he looked back: Brambleclaw was only too happy to break the contact.

'Brambleclaw,' Icecloud panted. 'Can we slow down a bit? Keeping this pace is exhausting.'

The deputy of ThunderClan didn't reply for a moment, but shook his head, feeling exasperated. _I swear, no one in ThunderClan has any real stamina anymore,_ he thought. Even so, the tom lifted his tail, signalling for the patrol to the stop.

All the cats instantly let out a sigh of relief and sat down, breathing in and out heavily. Brambleclaw smiled a little as Birchfall collapsed on the ground with his tongue hanging out. 'You've killed me!' He rasped, pitifully.

Cloudtail smirked and Icecloud began to giggle. Squirrelflight didn't react. Instantly, the tom found himself staring at the attractive ginger she-cat again. Their eyes met for just a moment- just long enough for tension to build up between them.

Brambleclaw shook his head and looked away, his pelt bristling a little. A memory of the times when they had been happy together washed over him, but the tom didn't linger on the thought. _If Squirrelflight had wanted our relationship to last, she should of just told me the truth._

Brambleclaw got back to his paws, feeling restless. 'You guys ready to keep on going?' He questioned.

Icecloud quickly stretched and nodded vigorously. 'Let's go!' She said, enthusiastically. Brambleclaw purred, admiring the she-cat's youthful energy. _She'll turn into a fine warrior one day. _

Eventually, the three remaining warriors got back to the paws. They were about to continue with their patrol, when suddenly, a brash and arrogant voice echoed from the bushes. 'Well, well, well. Look what we have here.'

Brambleclaw spun around to see Ratscar, a senior warrior of ShadowClan, strolling out from the pine trees on the other side of the border. Brambleclaw stiffened, but refrained form emitting a growl. He had never like Ratscar. He was bloodthirsty and all too willing to get in to a fight.

Behind him emerged the rest of the patrol. Brambleclaw quickly took note that it looked more like a battle patrol than a normal border one. Some of ShadowClan's best warriors were there. Crowfrost, Redwillow, and even his sister, Tawnypelt. _Blackstar must've chosen them purposefully. _He realised. _So that they'd intimidate our own patrols._

Ratscar stepped forward so that he was almost standing on the border. 'Brambleclaw.' He said, his voice icy cold. 'What are you doing loitering so close to our border?'

'What are you doing standing on the border line?' Birchfall countered him with a growl. His comment caused unrest among the ShadowClan patrol. Redwillow unsheathed his claws and Crowfrost dropped into a crouch, like he was about to pounce.

Brambleclaw gave Birchfall a hard stare, before turning to face Ratscar again. 'We were just resting before we went on.' He said, trying to keep his voice formal.

'Really?' Redwillow snorted, disbelievingly. He snaked forward to stand beside Ratscar. 'I'm sure you caught some of our prey while you were resting as well.'

There was a shriek of rage, and Brambleclaw turned in shock to see Squirrelflight with her fangs bared. 'You're accusing us of prey stealing?' She snarled.

'Hypocrites!' Cloudtail added, his eyes contracting down to slits. 'You're the ones invading _our_ territory!'

The effect was instantaneous. Redwillow yowled with rage, and dug his claws into the earth. 'ThunderClan scum.' He said angrily. 'Always interfering with other Clan's business.'

Squirrelflight shoved her nose into the mottled brown tom. 'You piece of fox dung.' She retorted. 'Just try it.'

Before the situation to could elevate to a fight, however, Brambleclaw shot forth and pushed himself between the two of them. Ratscar intervened too, shoving Redwillow backwards. Brambleclaw spat angrily at Squirrelflight's paws. 'Are you mad?' He said. 'Firestar ordered us to avoid a fight, not create one.'

Squirrelfight looked like she was about to hit him, but before she could, Brambleclaw addressed Ratscar again. 'I apologise for my warrior's insolence.' He told him, smoothly, much to Squirrelfight's displeasure. 'Things are are... tense within our Clan at the moment.'

Brambleclaw half expected the ShadowClan patrol leader to confront him again, but instead, the tom simply purred, hostility lacing his voice. 'Apology accepted, Brambleclaw.' He murmured.

It certainly didn't sound like he was accepting the apology, but before Brambleclaw could speak again, Ratscar had already spun around and ordered his patrol to move on. The ThunderClan deputy's eyes narrowed when he heard Ratscar whisper into Redwillow's ear. 'Don't start it with them. Those frogbrains aren't worth it.'

As soon as the patrol had disappeared back into the shadows of the their territory, Brambleclaw whirled around. 'What in StarClan's name were you thinking?' He shouted at Squirrelflight. 'A fight was the last thing we needed there!'

Squirrelflight looked shocked (and somewhat hurt) at what Brambleclaw had said. But she didn't back down. The she-cat arched her back and her tail fluffed out to twice it's size. 'He accused us of stealing prey!'

'And you reacted like he'd accused you of murdering their leader.' Brambleclaw replied, angrily. 'Honestly, Squirreflight! It's just ShadowClan! You know they speak a load of old mouse dung just to get us wound up.'

Squirreflight stared at him. Brambleclaw couldn't tell what the she-cat was thinking. Her facial expression was conflicted between guilt and defiance, but Brambleclaw refused to back down. _I'm the head of this patrol._ He thought. _She'll obey me, or else. _

Finally, the she-cat huffed. 'Fine. I don't care.' She said: she cast a look back at her the other three cats on the patrol, to see their eyes wide with disbelief about what was transpiring in front of them. 'It's obvious I'm not needed on this patrol, so I guess I'll just get out of your way.' Then the she-cat sauntered away into the undergrowth with her head high and her tail straight, but the tom was sure that he saw the glint of tears reflected from her eyes as she slunk away into the forest, back in the direction of the ThunderClan camp.

For a moment, Brambleclaw felt regret at what he'd said. _Was I too harsh on her?_ He wondered. The tom tried to imagine him going after her and apologising, but his pride wouldn't allow it. Instead, he just looked down at the ground. 'Why can't things be like they used to be?' He whispered, under his breath.

Suddenly, Brambleclaw realised that Icecloud, Birchfall and Cloudtail were still there. Embarrassed, he jumped to his paws and began grooming self-consciously, not daring to meet their eyes. 'Come on.' He said, bluntly. Brambleclaw padded away in the opposite direction to where Squirreflight had gone. 'Let's get back to camp.'

* * *

It was later the next day that Leafpool found herself wandering aimlessly around the ThunderClan camp. It was deep into the afternoon, and the she-cat had just finished a fatty sparrow. Usually, she would at least try to do something active for the Clan, but she couldn't see the point today; she was useless at hunting, and no one wanted her on border patrols. Also, what her mother had said the previous day was bothering her.

The she-cat was conflicted. She wanted desperately to be accepted by the Clan- she'd often wished in her dreams at night that some miracle would happen, some special event that would cause all of ThunderClan to bow in admiration at her paws. She just wanted her clan-mates to talk with her again! But if the only way to do it was to get a mate... then it was hopeless. The former medicine cat was terrible with toms. She didn't really know how to act around them. Well, she was fine with just having a normal conversation, but with something so private and sensuous like getting a mate? No! Definitely not. With Crowfeather, she hadn't really had to do much. It had all been Crowfeather's work in getting them to meet at night.

Besides, she didn't want another mate if it wasn't for love. Leafpool hated the idea of letting someone be her lover for her own selfish reasons- if she was going to get a mate, it would have to be out of what made her adore Crowfeather so much.

So that pretty much ruled the possibility out.

In that moment, Leafpool felt an utter hopelessness and despair wash over her. She sat down underneath the Highledge, and closed her eyes. _Nothings right in my life anymore! _She felt like yowling. _Everything's gone wrong._ She looked up at the entrance to the ThunderClan camp, staring into space.

She needed something to comfort her. Something to pick her up. Leafpool thought about Brambleclaw, and how kind he had been to her the other day, and smiled a little at the memory. But today, there was no Brambleclaw to help her. This is what the rest of her life would be like. Sadness and broken dreams.

Out of sheer desperation, the leader's daughter leapt to her paws and dashed out of the ThunderClan camp and into the forest. She didn't know where she was heading, but her paws carried away into the distance. Her whole life flashed in front of her eyes. She saw everything. Her sister. Her mother. Her father. Crowfeather. Everyone.

Suddenly, she found herself by the lakeside. Leafpool found that her vision seemed blurry and unfocused. She looked into the water, a wild look in her eye. It sparkled like diamonds. It was so pristine and untouched. So beautiful; so perfect.

Without thinking, she padded forward toward the lake, her gaze fixed firmly upon the ripples that walked across the surface. It was almost hypnotic, and Leafpool found herself entranced by the water. The lake tempted her closer and closer towards it. It lulled her to pad into it's depths and drown in it's aesthetic water.

She was just about to do this, when suddenly, she heard the sound of paw steps rustling the leaves and twigs. Leafpool looked to her right and saw Brambleclaw sitting about twenty fox lengths away from her. He too was staring into the look, a forlorn and melancholy look in his eyes.

Leafpool wondered what the tom was doing out by the lake. _Is he doing the same thing as me? Feeling sorry for himself? _She frowned at this thought. She didn't know why, but she'd always imagined Brambleclaw to be the kind of cat that wasn't very good at sharing his emotions with others, and was quite solitary. One that even though he had feelings just like other cats, preferred not to show them. So the idea that the ThunderClan deputy could be so affected by emotion that he had to come out into the forest all alone surprised her.

The tom hadn't noticed her yet, so for a few seconds, Leafpool just watched him curiously. He didn't blink; he kept his unwavering stare fixed upon the lake, just as she had done.

The realisation of what she had been about to do before she saw Brambleclaw hit Leafpool like a sledgehammer. Her eyes widened to the size of the moon. _Had I really- had I really been about to- _Her alarm levels rose even further when she saw the tabby tomcat pause for a moment, before lifting one of his paws and placing it firmly on the ground in front of him. He couldn't have made his intentions any clearer. Like her, Brambleclaw was being tempted by the thought of the unthinkable.

Leafpool couldn't stay silent anymore. 'Brambleclaw!' She said, attempting to keep her voice calm. She began to trot over to the tom, pretending like she'd only just discovered he was there.

The deputy blinked at her for a moment, as if confused by the presence of another cat. But after a few moments of confusion, recognition sparked in the Brambleclaw's eyes, and the tomcat let out a purr. 'Hi Leafpool!' He said. His voice (like Leafpool's) held a fake happy tone. 'What are you doing out here?'

The she-cat sat down beside the tom, but inhaled deeply, for some reason feeling embarrassed. 'Oh, uh, no reason.' She said quickly. She saw from Brambleclaw's eyes that he wasn't satisfied. 'Well, what are you doing out here then?' She asked him.

She couldn't help but smile a little when she saw Brambleclaw's expression matched her own embarrassment. 'What am I doing out here?' He began. His mouth stayed open as if he had been about to speak, but suddenly decided against.

There was a long pause.

'I'm not really sure what I'm doing out here.' He murmured, before looking back at the lake. 'I guess I'm just… thinking.'

Leafpool nodded, agreeing with him. 'Me too.'

And in the silence that followed, Leafpool felt something burn inside. A desire. A desire to release everything she had kept inside of her chest for the past moon- all her sadness and all her pain. And that was exactly what she did. She told Brambleclaw everything that she'd kept secret. Everything thought and every emotion (she saw him look strangely at her when she told him about what Squirrelflight had suggested earlier that morning). And in return, Brambleclaw spoke to her. He told her about how insecure he felt around Squirrelflight; how he'd only made it worse through the patrol. He told Leafpool about how he still loved her, but knew that he couldn't just accept her love again. Not after she'd lied to him on such a massive scale.

She had to admit, Leafpool found it strange that Brambleclaw was telling her this: it was, in one sense, her own fault that Brambleclaw and Squirreflight's relationship was in such a mess. But Brambleclaw didn't seem all that bothered about it. He just seemed relieved he had someone to talk to.

After it was all over, Brambleclaw got to his paws, and flashed her a smile. There was a new found brightness and light in his eyes. 'Well thanks Leafpool.' He said, brightly. 'You've really made me feel better.'

She smiled back, and a memory of the previous day appeared in her mind. The time when he had comforted her in front of the whole Clan. 'Good to know I've returned the favour.' She replied.

All Brambleclaw did was nod in understanding, and the two of them started to head back to the ThunderClan camp. In just a few minutes, a new and stronger bond of friendship had formed between them.

One that would be required to get through the coming moons.

* * *

**Yes yes, I know. This chapter is a long time in the making. But it's finally up now!**

**Hope you enjoyed it, and I've already started writing chapter three. I think I'm gonna adapt this into a ten or twelve chapter thing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Whew! This chapter was intense to write. :)**

**So thanks a lot by all your reviews! I was surprised about how many I got for chapter two. Oh yes, and before you start reading, I'd just like to say that this chapter focuses more on the relationship between Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight, though there will be hints of growing feelings between the main couple near the end of the chapter.**

**Oh yes, and also, in this chapter, I'm pretty sure you'll notice the development of the ****metaphor of the two sisters being like water and fire. One calming, one irritating and frustrating.**

**I just figured out a theme song for this fanfic. I don't know if you guys have ever done something like this, but often, I try and find a song that's lyrics fit the theme of the fanfiction or novel I'm writing- it helps me to keep on writing, especially if I'm listening to it as the same time as writing. The song is Somewhere Only We Know by Keane. **

***SPOILER ALERT!* ;) It's an awesome song, and in it he talks about going to a place where they used to love, which really fits this chapter in general. ****  
**

**Hope you enjoy! :) And yeah, I know it's a long time in the making, but as an author it takes me a _long long _time to find inspiration to write.**

* * *

**Leaves in Summer**

**Part Three:**

Brambleclaw craned his neck, leaned back and stared up at the sky, closing his eyes. He let out a relaxed sigh, feeling content. For a moment, he almost surprised himself: considering what an emotional wreck he had been in, he felt very at home sitting beside the fresh kill pile with Leafpool.

It had been about a moon since that day beside the lake. Ever since, the two cat's friendship had been growing. Usually, he spent his time with cats like Brackenfur, who had been a loyal friend for him over the years. It wasn't that he didn't spend time with Brackenfur any more but… for some reason, the tom had decided to explore his new found understanding with Leafpool.

The she-cat let out a chuckle. 'Someone's relaxed.' She said, her tail swishing over her prey. Leafpool nudged him lightly on the shoulder.

For some reason, her comment made Brambleclaw feel somewhat flustered. He quickly opened his eyes and sat up properly. Especially when he realised that the action would've… _emphasised _his muscles. 'Oh um,' he began quickly. 'It's um-'

He decided it would probably be best just to stop speaking when he saw the amusement in Leafpool's eyes. 'Mousebrain.' She teased. 'I was only joking.' She shook her fur, ruffled because of her laughter, and take another bite out of the mouse she'd been eating. 'This is great food.' She added, before sending a disapproving look out into the forest. 'I wish Greenleaf would last forever.'

Brambleclaw followed her gaze and realised what she was getting at. Some of the leaves were beginning to fall off the trees. Greenleaf would end soon. he felt the familiar disappointment; Greenleaf was a time of great peace not only within the clan but outside the Clan as well. Plentiful prey meant less chance of neighbouring Clans invading.

'I know.' Brambleclaw murmured, before casting a short glance around the camp. Clan life was continuing as normal- kits ran cheerfully around the nursery, and warriors sat around, dozing and sharing tongues under StarClan's watchful gaze. Even though it wasn't night, Brambleclaw felt that his Clan was closer to StarClan than they could ever be at this moment, just going about their ordinary lives.

'So Leafpool,' he began, turning back around, but when he saw the cat that stood before them, his mouth instantly snapped shut. Squirrelflight stood above them. A cold look entered the tom's eyes, but he didn't speak out when Leafpool got to her paws to address her sister.

'Hey Squirrelflight!' She said. Brambleclaw's stare burnt into Squirrelflight's unwaveringly. Leafpool coughed, hoping to break the tension. 'So, were you looking for something exactly?'

Squirrelflight stayed silent for a few more moments, before forcing (with what seemed to be an awful lot of difficulty) a smile onto her face. 'Yeah, hi Leafpool. Actually, I was wondering if I could talk with Brambleclaw for a second.' She paused. 'Alone.'

As soon as these words past the ginger she-cat's lips, the three cats suddenly had the whole of ThunderClan's attention in their paws. Whispering travelled round the camp like a wave, as this breaking new development in Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw's relationship was announced.

Leafpool stared at Squirrelflight for a moment, before her eyes widened with an emotion that the tom didn't quite catch. There was excitement and relief, and also a reassuring note in there, but Brambleclaw saw a sign of… apprehensiveness?

The tom himself however, felt like his whole body had been swept into a whirlwind of uncertainty. He could imagine what Squirrelflight was going to tell him in their talk- in fact, he was sure he knew. One part of his body water to scream with joy: he had been waiting for this moment! But the other half just felt cold. Even a little angry!

Brambleclaw heard Leafpool open her mouth and say some incoherent speech, but Brambleclaw wasn't listening. As if preparing himself for a race, the tom got to his paws and shook his pelt. 'Sorry Leafpool.' He said, before turning to look at Squirrelflight. 'I'll just be a minute.'

A cloud of suspense had engulfed the camp of ThunderClan when Squirrelflight nodded bluntly and turned around, padding away towards the entrance to the ThunderClan camp. Brambleclaw kept his face unemotional and cool, but his paws were numb with anticipation. Just the she-cat disappeared into the undergrowth of the forest, the deputy swivelled round; his eyes met Leafpool's. For some reason he half expected to see anger in her amber depths, but instead he just saw kind support. Just for a moment, he was reminded of the lake, and the hypnotic way the ripples had moved along the surface, lulling him in.

With that he shook his head, and followed Squirrelflight out into the undergrowth.

The she-cat lead him quite far away from the ThunderClan camp. The soft call of a blackbird echoed through the forest, making Brambleclaw jump. They were moving at a considerable speed, and after awhile, Brambleclaw felt it necessary to match her pace. He fell into step behind her, not daring to meet her eyes.

Finally, they stopped. Brambleclaw inspected his surroundings closely: Squirrelflight had brought him to a mossy clearing. He frowned, feeling like the place was familiar, but he couldn't quite place where he had seen it.

Squirrelflight glanced back at him, before sitting down upon her haunches and curling her tail over her paws. She took in a deep breath. 'Do you remember this place?' She asked him.

Brambleclaw padded forward and sniffed the air currents, searching for a scent of some kind that would ring any bells of recognition in his mind. 'I feel like I've been here before…' He said, after careful consideration. Still, his voice was unemotional. 'But no. Not off the top of my head.'

She sighed wistfully, before a faraway and slightly dreamy look entered her eyes. 'I didn't think you would.' She said. 'But I remember this place. For me, it's one of the places where you never forget.'

Brambleclaw looked at the mossy coloured rocks and the exceptionally ordinary bushes surrounding the clearing. As far as he could tell, there wasn't anything special about it. He felt a pang of curiosity. 'Why?' He questioned.

The absent expression evaporated, and it was replaced by a soft and tender expression. The same kind've of look she would've made him when they were still mates. 'Brambleclaw…' She murmured, before stepping a little closer to him. 'This is the place where we first became mates.'

The brown furred deputy's eyes widened in shock. _Wha- what?!_ He thought. He tried to process the information, but it didn't make sense in his head._ No. That can't be right! The place where we first became mates was magical. The whole place had been filled with moonlight, and it had made everything glow. It couldn't be this normal!__  
_

But then again, it _had_ been a clearing.

Squirrelflight must've noticed his confusion for quickly, she pressed on. 'I know you probably remember it differently to this. At first look, this place is very normal. Almost not very pleasant, but it's at night when it's transformed into the dreamscape that we visited.' She gestured with her tail up to a large gap in-between two trees. 'The moonlight comes in through there. It bounces off the rocks and stocks, illuminating everything and revealing the beauty it holds. Me and Leafpool found it when we first came to the lake.'

Now, Brambleclaw did recognise it. He pictured the scene that he remembered so vividly, and took away the moonlight- it left him with this. The tom felt a feeling of awe pass over him: how can something so normal transform into something beautiful with just a bit of light?

And for the first time in several moons, Brambleclaw looked into Squirrelflight's leaf green gaze, and smiled.

The she-cat returned the smile for just a second, before she shuffled her paws and looked down at the ground. 'Look, I know you probably think this is all very pretentious and such, but the point is…'

Brambleclaw inhaled sharply, waiting for her to continue. He felt like his whole life was revolving around this moment.

'The point is,' Squirrelflight said, looking up. The deputy of ThunderClan was a little surprised to see both sorrow and longing in her eyes. 'I still love you, Brambleclaw, no matter what's come between us, and I can't go on living like this!' Her voice rose to a yowl. 'I can't go on everyday thinking about you, reminiscing in the times that we once had, but acting like everything's all right. Because it isn't.'

Brambleclaw didn't say a word. He was too full of overwhelming feelings to speak. Usually, he wasn't one with affectionate words. He found it difficult to express what he was thinking and desiring, but what Squirrelflight said was so true that he almost started crying.

Squirrelflight, however, miraculously still had enough strength in her to carry on. 'I don't know if you feel the same way as me.' She whispered, her voice wavering. 'And I know you still haven't forgiven me. I feel guilty about not telling you everyday. It was probably the right choice too as well-'

That was it. Brambleclaw couldn't hold it in any longer. He lifted his paw and brought it crashing down upon the dirt. 'Then why didn't you tell me!' He yelled, his voice full of hurt. Squirrelflight looked shocked when the tom closed the distance between them and pressed his face closer to her's, just enough for their whiskers to brush together. 'I- I could've helped you. I could've, I _would've,_ stayed by you and supported you to the end.'

Squirrelflight simply shook her head numbly. 'I'm sorry.' She said. 'I thought that you wouldn't understand.'

'And that's why I broke up with you.' He retorted. 'When Holylleaf revealed the secret at the Gathering, I realised that the kits I'd be raising for three years were some kind've of horrible trick. I realised that you hadn't trusted me enough to stay with you. Don't you see what that means?' His voice lowered in volume. 'You didn't believe! You didn't believe that I trusted you enough.' Something that may have been a tear rolled down his cheek. 'You didn't believe that I loved you enough.'

Squirrelflight didn't have an answer to that one.

Brambleclaw shifted his weight back onto his paws, and padded away from her. 'And that's why we _can't _have a relationship until you prove to me that that's not true.'

The she-cat gasped and scrambled up, her eyes wide with hope. 'You're giving me chance?" She asked, hopefully.

The tom nodded. 'I can give you one more moon.' He fumbled around for words. 'No more. In that time, find a way to show me that you do believe.' He hesitated, before reaching forward with his paw and laying on hers. 'Please find a way Squirrelflight.' He murmured. 'For us.'

And with that, the tom disappeared into the undergrowth, back in the direction of the ThunderClan camp...

* * *

Leafpool paced nervously around her nest, her mind distracted. The only thing she could think about was the conversation that was transpiring between her best friend and her sister in the forest. She was waiting impatiently for their return to the camp. It would be about time! They'd been out there for ages now! Or at least it felt like ages anyway.

She shook her head and plonked herself down on her nest, exasperated. The she-cat didn't really know what to think. Her mind was a whirlpool of conflicted emotions: every time she thought that she figured out how she felt about the situation, everything crumbled down again in front of her again. Though she'd known the day when Squirrelflight would try and get back together with Brambleclaw as coming, (Squirrelflight had spoken to her enough about it) for some reason, she'd felt surprised. Maybe it was just that-

The thought made her stop dead. Maybe she'd got used to being closer to Brambleclaw than her sister was.

The more she considered it the less insane it seemed. _But that can't be true! _A tiny voice within her head protested. _Squirrelflight is Brambleclaw's ex-mate for StarClan's sake. Most likely not for much longer! _Her mind ceased for a moment. _How do you feel about that?_

Everything was so confused. Nothing seemed right at all.

Suddenly, Leafpool heard the sound of excited meows outside of the warrior's den, and she shot up. They must've come back to camp! Quickly, she ran out of the warrior's den to see Brambleclaw padding in through the entrance._  
_

Her first thought was on her sister's whereabouts. She wasn't with Brambleclaw, so she assumed she was probably going to come back soon. Her second thought was of worry. There was a tired look in his eye: one of annoyance, pain, and what might've been confusion. Her clan-mates weren't exactly swarming around him, but she could see that the tom was uncomfortable with all the attention, so she padded forward towards the mass.

As soon as he saw her, she saw the confusion in Brambleclaw's eyes fade a little, to be replaced with security, as if she was the only thing that made sense in his mind. Leafpool tried calling out to him, but the noise was already too great, so she just signalled with her tail back towards the warrior's den, before turning around and padding back into the place where she had come.

She only had to wait for a few moments before the tomcat ducked into the den after her, leaving the Clan milling around outside. They didn't speak for several minutes. Instead, they just looked awkwardly at the ground or at the ceiling, waiting for the group to disperse.

And eventually, they did.

Almost instantaneously, Brambleclaw moved forward like a blur to Leafpool's side and sat down beside her. Though he didn't show any signs of being upset, she could guess what was probably going on within Brambleclaw's head. Her eyes softened and she reached forward with her tail and laid it comfortingly on his shoulder.

The silence remained, and the time passed by between them like the rising and setting of the sun. It may not have seemed like there was anything going on, but for the two cats, the moments were like looking into a room full of darkness and seeing light; between them, their stretched minds relaxed and unwound. Slowly but surely, with the massaging motion of Leafpool's tail on his shoulder, Brambleclaw calmed himself down, restoring some clarity and lucidity of the state he had been in with the very same she-cat, before he had gone out into the forest with Squirrelflight.

For some reason, Brambleclaw was once more reminded of water. Not the kind of hypnotic, almost deadly, water that had tempted beside the lake, but the kind of water that you saw within a stream. Soothing water. You could stare into the simplistic rushing of a brook like that forever- it's course would never change. It would keep on rushing forward. Ceaseless. A continuous movement… something secure that you could rely… something like Leafpool, for example.

Finally, Leafpool removed her tail from Brambleclaw's shoulder and smiled at him, trying to keep it optimistic. 'What happened?' She said, her voice like honey.

Brambleclaw looked up at her, before sighing and shaking his head. 'I don't know if I _should_ tell you, Leafpool.' He said, troubled. 'It's all… all very private. At least it should be anyway. Sometimes, I feel like my personal life is being read out to the whole Clan nowadays. Everyone knows what's going on and wants to know what's going to happen, when really, it should be confined to just me and Squirrelflight.'

Leafpool nodded, understanding. 'I know that. And I feel for you.' She stopped. 'I know what it's like to have your scrutinised at every move, and because of that I know that it helps to talk to cats about that, like you _and _Squirrelflight have done.'

Brambleclaw just looked at her, trust filling his eyes. He considered not telling her for a few moments, but then he realised that she was right. He wanted to tell her. He would've told anyone how he felt at that moment. He just needed someone to talk to.

'She took me to a clearing.' He said carefully, look up at the ceiling. 'It was the first place that we became mates.' He glanced at her. 'Apparently, you and her found it when we first came to the lake.' He noticed Leafpool's eyes widen at this. Her face contorted with what looked like embarrassment. 'She- she told me that she still loved me despite keeping the fact she didn't tell me about the secret.'

For the first time, it struck Brambleclaw how odd it was that he had such a seemingly strong friendship with Leafpool. After all, he _should_ probably hate her. It was technically her fault that his relationship with Squirrelflight was like it was, but the tom was also coming more aware everyday how much he understood her. How much he liked her company. How much he lo-

What?! Brambleclaw quickly shook the odd thought (that was obviously incorrect as well) from his mind and continued telling her about Squirrelflight's speech in the clearing.

After he'd finished, the tom finally once again plucked up the courage to stop looking at the ceiling. Leafpool seemed to be deep in thought. He waited for her response like a dog waiting for his master.

'Brambleclaw…' she began, cautiously. 'How does getting back together with Squirrelflight make you feel?'

The question made Brambleclaw's eyes contract. He thought about what she was saying, puzzled. 'What do you mean?'

'I mean,' she said, her voice guarded. 'How is what my sister's suggesting making you feel? I mean, do you feel happy about it? Annoyed? Angry?' She inhaled very deeply. 'Do you feel good or bad about it?'

The question made Brambleclaw's head spin as he thought about what she'd said. _How does getting back to ether with Squirrelflight made you feel? _The ThunderClan deputy wasn't entirely sure. 'I guess good.' He replied, hesitantly. To be honest, he wasn't really sure whether he was telling the truth or not.

'Good?' Leafpool pressed, her amber eyes now full of a burning intensity. 'Be truthful. It's important.'

Brambleclaw didn't understand what Leafpool was trying to say. For some unknown reason, he felt like he didn't need to. Everything around him was swirling like a whirlwind of gold and white as he and Leafpool's gaze locked into each others. It was like a war between the two stares of amber- a war for dominance against the other.

He breathed in. There faces were inches away from touching. Almost sub-conciously, Brambleclaw's tail snaked forward, brushing lightly against hers-

And suddenly, Leafpool shot up. Brambleclaw almost let out a kitten like yelp of surprise as she shook herself, a bright red blush upon her cheeks. 'Well think about it Brambleclaw.' She said abruptly, before disappearing out of the den.

Long after the moment had ended, Brambleclaw was still sitting in the nest, both shocked and somewhat… disappointed?

In the end, Brambleclaw had no idea what to think.

* * *

**Yeah yeah, I know. It feels kind rushed as an ending. BUT I HAD TO GET UP THE CHAPTER! The gulf between updates was getting far too big.**

**Please RR!**


End file.
